concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lockn' Festival
Lockn' Festival, formerly known as Interlocken Music Festival, is an annual four-day music festival held at Oak Ridge Farm in Arrington, Virginia. The festival focuses primarily on jam bands and other music improvisation acts. Its inaugural event took place September 5–8, 2013, drew nearly 25,000 fans and featured notable groups such as Furthur, Trey Anastasio Band, Gov't Mule, Widespread Panic featuring John Fogerty, The String Cheese Incident featuring Zac Brown, and The Black Crowes. Interlocken Music Festival 2013 The Black Crowes (2 Days), Col. Bruce Hampton & Friends, Dirty Dozen Brass Band, Eric Krasno, Founding Fathers, Furthur (3 Days), Gov't Mule, Grace Potter, The Hackensaw Boys, Indecision, Jeff Sipe Trio, Jimmy Cliff, John Fogerty, Jorma Kaukonen, Keller & The Keels, The London Souls, Love Canon, Oteil Burbridge, Pegi Young & The Survivors, Punch Brothers, The Soul Rebels, The String Cheese Incident (2 Days), Tedeschi Trucks Band, Trey Anastasio Band, Warren Haynes Band, Widespread Panic (2 Days), Zac Brown. Neil Young was scheduled to perform but cancelled his appearance. Lockn' Festival 2014 The Allman Brothers Band, Bill Kreutzmann's Locknstep Allstars, Bustle In Your Hedgegrow, Cabinet, Chris Robinson Brotherhood, Del McCoury Band, Derek Trucks & Susan Tedeschi (acoustic), Drive-By Truckers, Dumpstaphunk, Erin And The Wildfire, Freeman, Gary Clark Jr., Grace Potter & The Nocturnals, Hot Tuna, James "J.T." Taylor, Keller Williams' Grateful Gospel, Keller Williams' Grateful Grass, Larry Keel & Sam Bush, Lettuce, No BS! Brass Band, People's Blues Of Richmond, Phil Lesh & Friends (2 Days), Preservation Hall Jazz Band, The Revivalists, SOJA, Steve Winwood, The String Cheese Incident (2 Days), Taj Mahal, Tauk, Tedeschi Trucks Band, Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers, Umphrey's McGee, Widespread Panic (2 Days), Wilco (2 Days), Willie Nelson, The Wood Brothers. Bob Weir & RatDog and Furthur were scheduled to perform but cancelled their appearances. Lockn' Festival 2015 Anders Osborne, Billy & The Kids feat. Bob Weir, The Doobie Brothers, Fishbone, Gov't Mule (2 Days), Hot Tuna, The Jayhawks, Jimmy Cliff, Jorma Kaukonen & Jack Casady Celebrate 50 Years of the Jefferson Airplane, Karl Denson's Tiny Universe feat. Chuck Leavell, Keller Williams' Grateful Gospel, Lord Nelson, Love Cannon, Mad Dogs & Englishmen: A Tribute to Joe Cocker feat. Tedeschi Trucks Band with Special Guests Leon Russell, Dave Mason, The Southern Belles, Rita Coolidge, Chris Robinson, Doyle Bramhall II & Friends, Melvin Seals & JGB feat. John Kadlecik, Lord Nelson, Mickey Hart (2 Days), Moogatu, Moonalice, North Mississippi Allstars, Phil Lesh & Friends (2 Days), Robert Plant & The Sensational Space Shifters (2 Days), Seth Stainback & Roosterfoot, Slightly Stoopid, Steve Earle & The Dukes, St. Paul And The Broken Bones, The String Cheese Incident, Tedeschi Trucks Band, Trombone Shorty & Orleans Avenue, Umphrey's McGee, Widespread Panic (2 Days) Due to a violent storm at Oak Ridge Farm on September 9, the day before the festival was scheduled to open, camping and performances were cancelled for the next day and the schedule was modified for the next three days. Bands originally scheduled to perform who did not were Galactic, Little Feat and Soulive. Lockn' Festival 2016 Charles Bradley & His Extraordinaires, Chris Robinson Brotherhood, Circles Around the Sun, Doobie Decibel System, Donna the Buffalo, EOTO, Galactic with special guest Lee Oskar, Garcia's Forest, Gary Clark Jr., Hard Working Americans, DJ Williams Projekt, Moogatu, Dharma Initiative, Joe Russo's Almost Dead (2 Late nights), Keller Williams' Grateful Gospel, Keller Williams' Grateful Grass, Lettuce, Moon Taxi, My Morning Jacket, Peter Wolf, Phil Lesh & Friends (2 Days), Phish (2 Days), Tedeschi Trucks Band, Turkuaz, Twiddle, Umphrey's McGee, Vulfpeck, The Wailers, Ween (2 Days), White Denim Brandi Carlile was scheduled to perform but cancelled her appearance due to health issues. Lockn' Festival 2017 Phil Lesh & Friends, Widespread Panic, The String Cheese Incident, Gov't Mule, Umphrey's McGee, John Butler Trio, Joe Russo's Almost Dead, moe.,The Revivalists, Greensky Bluegrass, Keller Williams, Margo Price, Marcus King Band, Eric Krasno Band, Brandi Carlile, JJ Grey & Mofro, Pigeons Playing Ping Pong, The Suffers, Los Colognes, The Avett Brothers, TAUK, Kendall Street Company, Anthony Rosano & the Conqueroos, Mighty Joshua, and Sun-Dried Opossum. Lockn' Festival 2018